clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Austin8310/Character Analysis
Yeah, I'm gonna make 10 character analysises. Just cause I feel like it. I'm going to pick some of the best, most annoying, and strange characters of the dabatase. *1. Dan *2. Swiss *3. XTUX *4. Zone *5. TSP *6. Tails6000 *7. Explorer *8. Director Benny *9. Fred *10. Metalmanager *11. Fudd *12. Willy the Penguin UPDATE There are also lots of TV Tropes links in here. They include a LOT of info, if you know what I mean. RATINGS CHART *1. This character is utterly awful, not original, and completely worthless. *2. This character is utterly awful, slightly original, and completely worthless. *3. This character is boring. *4. This character could be good, but instead, they fail. *5. This character is "Meh, so-so". They're a mediocre character, but normally tend to be boring/annoying/you get the idea. *6. A fairly good character. He could use some improvement, but he's not bad overall. *7. A pretty good character. *8. A great character! Director Benny, Kwiksilver, Zone (maybe), you get the idea. *9. Wow, this is one heck of a character. He's interesting, not boring, and not sueish. *10. Perfect. I'm not giving this one out. The highest you'll get is 9 or 8. First:Dan First character: Dan. Basic Stats: Good guy, 30s, somewhat attractive, handsome. Okay, here's a character analsyis of Dan. Dan's a strange character. For some reason, he wants to ply into every secret, crush everything hidden, discover conspiracies, and smash things that shouldn't be smashed. Take the instant when he tried to declassify the Philly Cheesesteak Test. It didn't happen, because of all the warnings he got. However, he still seems attractive. Anyway, this is just basic overview. To the other things. Personality For some reason, Dan seems to be missing a personality. He's good, good, good, and, erm, not much else. He's been in about 1 story, and the only thing he's been personified as was a generic, boring, good guy. Syndromes *IHASABILLIONROLES Syndrome. This is pretty much where the character has several roles that aren't related. Dan might as well be the picture for that. BOF worker and a naval officer....is that even possible? Interesting Facts For some reason, Dan seems to be incredibly attractive/stupid. That's pretty much the main traits there. He's had 3 girlfriends (1 is a stalker), and he's messed with the BoF too much. Oh yeah, and he's an incredible fourth wall breaker. RATING 5/10. Dan doesn't really cut it for me as a character. ---- Second: Swiss Ninja Basic Stats: Bad guy, king, medium aged, cowardly Now here is the analysis of Swiss. In the GSWI, and the GSWII, and maybe even the Quest for Yilk, he was epic. But in the Mystery of Pen Chi, The Quest for Fisch/Yilk, GSWIV, The Race to Mars, and the GSWIII, He failed. See, Swiss has a severe case of Villian Decay. Swiss was a fairly cool villian, but now he's pretty much a cowardly fool. Deeper Analsyis See, in the GSWI, Swiss was the person heading the battles. Also, in the GSWII, he threatened to KILL several members of the Hochstadt Gang. Seriously. To quote several instances of text that prove my point: Epic Swiss "Your Mission is simple: Capture Ninjahopper!!!! You have impressed me with capturing my Brother and Fred, so i want you to do this again. Remember: You are still the Royal Bounty Hunter!" 'Austins Jaw Dropped. "What? How is this possible? He is the Future Sensei! He is too powerful to defeat! Even though I'm already a ninja, that's kind of...impossible." '"Ah, he may be an expirenced Ninja, but he still has much to learn! Here are some Power Cards. Use them to defeat Ninjahoppper." My character is hopelessly lost here. It's SWISS who has the idea and supplies. As all of Swiss's forces walked up to the dojo, Corai shrieked in fear. '''"HE'S BACK!" Seriously. Corai's SCARED of Swiss. 'The sudden blast threw the favorable five off cource. Fisch was outraged that Swiss had learned how to use the power, but what did it matter now? Fisch and his friends had to do whatever they could from being hit by Swiss Ninja's Fireballs. '''FWOOSH!!!! '''It didn't take long until Swiss Ninja's careless blasts began to burn up the Dojo. Flames began to engulf the room, but that was when Fisch decided to go into the Sensei State. When he did, he amazingly was able to bend water out of thin air, and put the fires out. As he continued to fight with swiss, this bought time for the others to run to the Ninja Hideout. Swiss Ninja stopped being in the Senei State, and so did Fisch. '"You can't hide from me. Your bretheren are chickens!!!!" Swiss Ninja ran to the Hideout, with Fisch trailing behind. Swiss Ninja's barging in, scared Corai and the others who escaped. '"You Fools. Admit to it that you LOST! You are all pitiful failures, even from the start. The USA barely helped you!" '''Everyone sighed. Swiss Grinned. '"Now, surrender to me now, give me the Dojo, and I won't arrest you." 'Fisch:"Never." '''It was now clear, that now they had learned that they didn't need the Sensei state to access the power. they had already learned how to use it...... '''First, Jock bended the water from the small channels nearby, and flung it toward Swiss Ninja. '''Swish! '''However, Swiss Ninja redirected the water, and the water hit Jock back again. With the Water, Swiss drowned Jock in the Water, and Froze it! '''Crackkkk! '''Jock couldn't seem to get free of Swiss Ninja's Iceberg. He was frozen solid inside. This casualty didn't seem to bother the others, though. '''It was Clovis who made the next move. '''He tried to throw a chunk of snow at Swiss Ninja, but Swiss Ninja redirected that too, and threw the snow at Clovis, and then flung the Snow and Clovis out of the Hideout. There was only two penguins left. '''Fisch got into his stance. He waited for Swiss Ninja's Move. '''Swiss did the unexpected. He moved his arms around in circles, and began to generate.........electricity! '''Fisch's Eyes grew wide. Then, it happened. '''ZAP!!!!!!! '''Swiss Ninja had blasted his brother with the unforgiving blast of lighting. It was so strong, it blasted Fisch into the air, and he landed in South Pole City! -- with a bang. '''Corai could only watch his cousin be attacked brutally. He began to cry. '''Swiss shook his head. "You were foolish not to join me. Now, surrender to me now, and you will not end up like my brother did!" '''Corai stared at Swiss, and broke in tears. While doing this he screamed: "YOU MADMAN!!!! NEVER IN YOUR LIFE!!!!" '"Then, thats too bad. YOU SHALL DIE!" 'Corai collapsed to the ground and begged for mercy. '"Please.....Don't! Oh Please do not kill me!!!!" '''Zuh, Zuh, Zuh.... '''Swiss was getting ready to strike Corai down with the lighning. Swiss was only ten feet away. '''Corai thought to himself: "This is going to be a messy ending...." and covered his face, peeking a little.' That's right. Swiss just took out the Hochstadt Gang. BY HIMSELF. And threatened to kill. See what I mean? '''Austin:"SIR! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! READY THE TROOPS! NOW! THOSE VIKING SHIPS ARE BOMBING US!" '''Swiss:"Viking Ships don't make that much noise." '''Servant:"They're being helped with TerraMount and HF State aircraft of all sorts - fighters, bombers, everything!" '''Swiss:"I never thought the day would come. WARN ALL CITIZENS TO PREPARE THEMSELVES FOR THE WAR. THIS WILL NOT BE FUN!"' Swiss acknowledges war and is ready for it. Whaddya know? Swiss Ninja's Eyes grew wide. He grew angry, stood up, and took out his dagger. '''"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!" Swiss threatens somebody. Pathetic Swiss Austin8310 in his personal bomber (with Swiss Ninja riding in it with him) was attacking the AMEOBA directly. '''Swiss:"HIT IT! HIT IT! BOMB IT! BLOW IT UP!" '''Austin:"I'm trying! The stupid thing doesn't have a single weak spot!" '''Swiss:"Ooh, it's like me! I should get one of those!" '''Austin:"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?!?" '''Swiss:"Remember, I Am the boss here." '''Austin:"YES, BUT I'M FLYING THE PLANE AND KEEPING US FROM BEING SHOT DOWN!" '''Swiss:"Austin, how dare you talk to me like that!" '''Austin shrieked and the plane crashed into the AMOEBA, sending Swiss and Austin sprawling onto the top of it. Huh. Swiss has lost almost all of his epic factor. In fact, Austin's the guy to look out for now. Austin:"I think we can try to invade SPC One more time. You forgot to use the Avatar Warmech V2!" '''SN did a facepalm. '''General:"Then we use it Tomorrow!" '''Swiss:"NO. I'm going home. I'll oversee the war there." Swiss forgets his best war weapon, and he goes home. WHAT HAPPENED? Several Hours later, everyone went into the Ballroom for a glass of Cream Soda. Everyone toasted as SN walked in with his maps (still covered by a sheet.) '''Swiss:"Thank you all for attending! I will now show you the plans for the war, so that we may be the greastest of nations...." '''Swiss pulled off the sheet to uncover the map of Antarctica with his battle strategies on it. '''Swiss:"Behold!" '''Everyone clapped. '''Swiss:"My Plan is Simple. I will invade the HunEmpire by Boat. They will start fighting us, but we are only a distraction. Then our Air Forces will come in and bomb the country since it's soldiers are too busy fighing us!" REVEALING HIS PLANS? AT A BALL? No, seriously? Colonel:"This Young Ninja is right. We're wasting our time. Lets get back to the base, pronto!" '''The RDA retreated and went home with no one hurt. '''Swiss:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Now that's just SAD. Swiss Ninja:"Welcome, Hochstadt Gang, to you doom! I knew you were here the minute you stepped onto this island's soil." 'Explorer:"Well SN, your army is quite clumsy and lazy. They would be quite sucessful in taking over the world." '''Swiss Ninja's face turned red. He snarled:"Don't call me that, why my army is superior! How dare you mock my name and military all in one sentence!" '''Explorer:"Looks like I just did." '''Swiss:"AAAAAAAUUUGHHHH!!!! Stop Insulting! You will all suffer greatly because of this!!!!" '''Yilk:"Where is Fisch?" '''Swiss:"None of your business!" '''Yilk:"Have some respect for your Grandfather! Where is Fisch, Swiss Ninja?" '''Swiss:"I will never tell you, old fool!" '''One of the Soldiers whispered to another, "The Kaiser disrespected a Knight! Is that even possible?" '''Yilk:"Swiss, you must learn." '''Swiss:"Enough with your old proverbs, I have a life to live!" '''Yilk:"That wasn't a proverb." '''Yilk started walking toward Swiss Ninja in an intimidating way. The Soldiers and War Bots loaded their Guns, but didn't fire. Yilk pulled out a simple wooden rod. '''Austin:"What the......?" '''Yilk wacked Swiss Ninja's butt with the wooden rod. '"OOOUCH!!!!!" '''Yilk:"Spare the rod, spoil the child." '''Swiss wimpered and rubbed his wound. '''Piper:"SN's parents spared the rod from him, so Swiss became spoiled rotten, right?" '''Yilk:"Precisely." '''Swiss:"Hey! I'm not Spoiled!" '''Explorer rolled his eyes. Yilk whacked Swiss another time. '''Swiss:"Yeeoooww!" '''Jock:"I found the entrance! The Jail is actually underground, not in this building." '''Everyone went down into the hatch that led to the jail cells. Swiss and his army gave up on arresting them and followed behind. An epic fail. Seriously? A WOODEN STICK? Not only that, but his army gave up on arresting them. Afterview As you can see, Swiss has experienced severe Villian Decay. However, he has several positive things going for him. The Snoss Army This is a little side-section. Now, the Snoss Army is usually in the stories, and they have a bunch of stuff. For one: EXTREME STORMTROOPER MARKSMANSHIP ACADEMY. The Snoss have never been able to capture the Hochstadt Gang. No matter how many of them they are. Also, the Snoss are Mooks. Seriously. They're just like Stormtroopers, only less efficient. A ton of them have nominal importance, INCREDEBLY INEFFICIENT, really overagressive, and overall suck. However, they can swarm in huge masses and take over places. Personality Swiss is prideful, egofilled, evil, agressive, selfish, angry, but is actually somewhat friendly to Austin and maybe the Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland (excepting Rex, of course. They hate eachother.) Anyway, he's a really cool character to mess around with, but recently he's been somewhat cowardly. Kind of a worthy opponet, partially. Anyway, he's a fun character to play around with. UPDATE Swiss has had a pretty good recovery in the most recent story, so I'm liking him a lot more. RATING 7/10. While not the best character on the dabatase, he's a great character. Third: XTUX Hun XTUX is a pretty cool/original character, considering there are very few evil BoF workers, and an Anti-Hero (who I like.) He's out for his own motives, kind of like Zone. Basic Stats From the background, XTUX Hun has never had it easy. Supposedly, Benny needed somebody in the BoF, so he left him at a step. Almost like Lou, in fact. Anyway, this caused him to have a troubled background, leading up to a good character. Well, he got into the BoF (maybe planned). However, Benny thought his experiment had failed, and hit him on the head pretty hard. Then, he had a major surgery and had his personality planted into a computer, which was installed into his head as a brain. This is really unique and kinda cool, if you ask me. Anyway, XTUX is out for his own motives, which tend to be good or bad. I'll cite examples from the text here. Good XTUX woke up from his stupor. He looked around and saw a dark shape standing over him. 'It was Lord Carrion! '"Leave this place now in the name of cheese puffs!" yelled XTUX at the invader. '"No, I will not leave." replied Lord Carrion, "I have work to do here." '"Well if you wanna enter, you'll have to get past me first!" and with that XTUX pulled out a snowball rifle. '"You'll have to do better then that." said Lord Carrion and pulled out a Deletion Ray. '''XTUX gulped. This seems slightly OOC, but it shows that even though XTUX is a bit evil, he's still loyal to the Bureau of Fiction. '"Yes, I demand to make one last phone call." '"OK but it won't do you any good. MWAHAHAHA!" '''XTUX grabbed his PDA and said into it "Summon Austin8310!" '''Austin appeared in a flash and whacked Carrion with his fish. '"Stop you-" WHACK! "I'll-" WHACK! "MY AUNT AGATHA WILL KIL-" WHACK! 'But then to everyone's anger Austin was deleted. '"NOOOOOO-"ZAP! '''Lord Carrion blasted his ray at XTUX. '''XTUX however was better prepared and deflected the laser, sending it in the director of Carrion! '''Lord Carrion was deleted in a flash, and XTUX restored Austin. This may not be exactly good, but it shows he's fairly clever. And of course, with a computer as a brain, you're definetly always better prepared. Evil (or good for him but not for everyone else) '''XTUX Hun: "WHY DON'T THE ANTI-HEROES EVER WIN?" '''Mayor McFlapp: "Because the bally good guys are supposed to win, wot?" '''XTUX: "Yeah? I'm gonna curse you with wikicode if you don't agree! RIDIKCULOS! and ! '''Mayor McFlapp: AHHHHH! I'M SPEAKING BBA, WOT WOT? '''The mayor quickly undid it. '''XTUX: YEAH? I SUMMON AN INTERWEBZ MEME! '''A sparkle of red light flashed, and Weegee appeared. '''Mayor McFlapp had enough. He deleted Weegee by hitting a button on the Organ. And then banged XTUX over the head with a coathanger. '''XTUX: ARGHHHH-click-I LOVE MY FISH! I GET MY FISH WITH A BIG WIISHHHH" '''Mayor McFlapp: Brain Freeze. Literally. XTUX's head made a clunking noise, and he fell over. This is a fairly good example of XTUX's bad side here. Overall Anyway, XTUX has his bad and good, but may be a replacement for Benny. IMO, that would be great, but IDK. It's also amusing that XTUX's head can freeze like a crappy operating system (HINT HINT HINT WINDOWS AND INTERNET EXPLORER) and somewhat unique. However, he hasn't been used in too many stories, but in the stories he has been in, he's been good. RATING 7/10 or 8/10. Personally, the replacement of Director Benny part and the computerized brain are extremely cool, plus the epic theme (lol) and a bunch of other cool stuff really top this character off as epic. Why not a 10? Well, the BoF is a bit overused, but he's a new concept to it. And I can't rate a character 10/10. That wouldn't be fair. ZONE OKAY, OKAY! I'll get on with it. Sorry it took forever, but I kind of forgot about it. Anyway, Zone. Zone's an interesting character. The page says "neutral", but, technically, he's not neutral. However, he is out for his own gains...which generally put him in evil. However, he's still FREAKING AWESOME. Epic. Anyway. A cool thing is the evil twin (who's a lot like Zone) and Kill who is also cool (geesh, that's the second time in a row). Anyway, I would do text citing, but I really don't feel like doing that right now. Anyway, Zone's personality...well, I should get to that. Personality Zone is definetly not kind or anything Zone is, '''MORE COMING LATER Category:Blog posts Category:Characters